


I'll Move My Map

by Nesfweh (Apocryphist)



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Deepthroating, Dominance, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, I wrote this partly to prove Cayde can be a top, M/M, Multi, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Robot Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Spitroasting, The male warlock is getting dommed by the other three, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink, because it's the distant future and calling attention to it would be weird and awkward, there was sci-fi contraception stuff but I deleted it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 00:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18905758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apocryphist/pseuds/Nesfweh
Summary: A warlock gets dominated by all three members of the Vanguard, right on their nice table in the tower.





	I'll Move My Map

**Author's Note:**

> Originally there was some lead-up and justification of this fic, involving our main character trapped inside a perfect vex simulation of reality that was running through increasingly unlikely events. It was overwrought and distracting, so let’s get right to the porn instead.
> 
> Special thanks to @Nitewrighter for helping edit this!

Cary couldn’t help but choke on his drink. Anyone in his circumstances would do the same; after all, Commander Zavala propositioned him in front of the rest of the Vanguard.

Cayde and Ikora, for their part, looked unperturbed. No, worse — they were amused, and barely hiding it. Zavala just leaned back and raised an eyebrow, trying to keep smugness out of his expression. “I have to say, Guardian, I wasn’t expecting a slayer of gods to — well — choke.”

Cary sputtered and coughed a little, trying for a graceful recovery and failing miserably. “Okay, I see what you’re doing. Saying something entirely out of character to get a reaction out of me, and probably winning a bet with Cayde in the process. Well played.”

“Hey now,” interjected Cayde, “I’m not a sucker. I wouldn’t take a bet with odds like that.”

“You say that like you don’t owe Amanda Holiday twelve thousand units of glimmer,” Cary fired back.

“Ah-ah-ah,” said Cayde, wagging his finger. “First of all, Marcus Ren would’ve had that race if he hadn’t blown out his engine on the last turn.  Secondly, that’s a bet with long odds, not a guaranteed loss.”

“We’ve seen this play out before,” added Ikora, her smile catlike. “It’s not much of a bet if you’re that familiar with it.”

Cary looked from her, to Zavala, to Cayde, then back to Ikora. “So, you’re all in this joke? The joke that you just tell Guardians sometimes? The joke we’re doing right now?”

“As entertaining as this is, no,” Ikora replied. “This isn’t a joke, and Zavala isn’t propositioning you.” She paused for a moment, savoring the tension. “We’re _all_ propositioning you.”

“Oh,” said Cary. “Uh.”

“Uh-oh,” said Cayde. “I think you broke him.”

“He’s just processing this,” said Zavala. “Give him a moment. There will be time to break him later.”

Cary gulped. They all heard it.

“If that’s what you’re looking for, Guardian,” Zavala added, almost sheepishly.

“And if I was,” Cary started, “What would happen next?”

Ikora spoke first. “Well, we’d have to get you out of those robes.”

Cary found himself suddenly, painfully aware of his cock straining against the confines of his pants. “Right— right here? On the table? Where you all work?”

“I’ll move my map,” Cayde said.

“Thanks,” said Cary, falling back on one-word responses as he struggled to process what was happening. What was about to happen. And when did Zavala get on this side of the table?

“Need a hand, Guardian?” asked Zavala, lifting Cary up by his hips so that he was sitting on the edge of the table. The Vanguard Commander’s tone was as even as ever, but something in the bass of his voice made it clear he was relishing this.

“I wouldn’t say no to one,” Cary replied, hoping he could still pull off a sultry look while the Commander’s hands drifted downwards. His breath hitched as Zavala’s fingertips slowly trailed lower, slipping under his robes and tracing a lazy path towards his inner thigh. The gentle pressure was electrifying. Logically, Cary knew that he was wearing pants that could protect him from the vacuum of space. Functionally, this felt so intimate that he might as well be naked.

“And what about more than one?” That was Ikora’s voice, coming from behind him. Cary felt her hands on his shoulders, a light but firm touch guiding him back towards the table. His head came to rest on something soft — well, softer than he expected the table to be. He looked up for a second to see that Ikora had removed her cloak, leaving her in a form-hugging black undershirt. Maybe her cloak was under his head now?

Cary didn’t have have the opportunity to investigate further. He felt one of Zavala’s hands on his ass, tearing his attention away from Ikora and focusing it back on the massive Titan.  He could feel Zavala’s hand kneading his ass through his pants, his other hand pushing his thigh back and spreading him open. Cary inhaled, short and sharp and clearly an involuntary response.

He could tell this amused the commander; he could see it in his eyes. “You seem impatient, Guardian.”

Cary made a small noise of frustration and glared up at Zavala. “And you seem like a tease, Commander. Are you going to use those hands for anything interesting?”

A chuckle rose from Zavala, low and self-assured. He took a long moment to meet Cary’s gaze with his own steady look; then he ripped his pants apart with his bare hands.

The sudden exposure felt good — _really_ good. It wasn’t quite cold in the tower, but it was still open to the air, and Cary felt that contrast across every inch of his naked flesh.

Zavala, ever the tactician, seized this moment of unguarded weakness. Before Cary had a chance to ground himself, Zavala’s fingers were on his cock, barely touching it, gliding up and down.

“Ff-fuck, I was wearing those.” Cary didn’t exactly mean to say that, but it was the only coherent thought he had at the moment, and Zavala’s calloused hands were leaving him without his better judgement. The commander was alternating pressure now, his grip tensing and relaxing as he steadily and methodically pumped Cary’s cock. Zavala’s thumb was angled upwards so that it would brush against his glans with each motion, and Cary felt the soft radiance of pleasure grow each time.

Out of reflex, Cary raised a hand to run his fingers through his own hair — and then felt his arms get pinned against the table.

“They’re made of glimmer; they can be reconstituted.” Ikora leaned over Cary, leaving one hand on his bicep while she ran the other one over his robes. “As can anything else you’re wearing.”

A pulse of expertly-controlled voidlight blossomed from Ikora’s palm, cold violet fire eating through the thick fabric alloy of Cary’s coat and kissing his skin. The sensation of being stripped by a barely-tamed force of the cosmos was totally unique; paired with Zavala’s hands on his dick, it was unforgettable.

Cary wasn’t sure if the icy touch of Ikora’s light had made his nipples perk up like that, or if they had been like that since the Vanguard first came on to him. In any case, Ikora didn’t waste any time, pinching his nipple and twisting it slightly while she drank in his reaction. Then, she shifted her body forward, straddling Cary’s face.

At some point, Ikora must have slipped out of her pants, because Cary found himself between two leanly-muscled thighs. Her utilitarian pair of panties matched her undershirt, both black and very form-fitting. He raised his head to meet her, kissing and tasting her through the fabric. It was soaked.

Zavala’s hand continued its work on Cary’s shaft, slowly but steadily growing more insistent. His other hand gripped Cary’s ass, squeezing it a little with each motion up and down. He was moving faster now, but it still felt maddeningly slow.

Cary started to tug her panties to the side, but then thought better of it, holding the fabric at her hips between his thumb and forefinger. Two pulses of concentrated arclight and the panties were falling off of her, leaving his face inches from her tightly-trimmed bush and glistening lips. Ikora spread open a little further as she lowered herself onto him, revealing more of her wet pink depths.  

He began by kissing her lips. She tasted sweet and sour, like a sangria heavy on the wine. He followed the kiss up with a little tongue, stimulating her and savoring her before he worked his way up towards Ikora’s clit. Cary found it easily — it was hard to miss, as turned on as she was. Her hair brushed against his face as he licked her clit, first slowly and then with ferocity. She swayed back and forth on top of him, reveling in his supplication.

Ikora wasn’t one to stay passive for long, however. She began to rock forwards with each touch of Cary’s tongue on her clit, pressing herself against him with greater force, fucking his face as he offered himself up to her pleasure.

While this happened, Cary felt something soft and wet surround the head of his cock and begin to move. The commander’s lips moved up and down ever so slightly but with a steady vigor, sending little waves of tingling pleasure down his shaft. Then he began to go deeper, Zavala’s lips halfway down Cary’s cock as Ikora pressed her sex against his kisses. It was blissful.

“What, I step off to move my map as a courtesy to you two, and you go and do the entire striptease without me?” Cary had forgotten entirely about Cayde, being dommed by two members of the vanguard already, but the Exo’s voice brought the whole surreal situation back into focus. “I’m not saying I expect a favor in exchange for this,” Cayde continued, “but I _am_ a little hurt that you didn’t think of me.”

Ikora dismounted Cary’s jawline, sighing with an odd mix of annoyance and contentment. “Alright, Cayde. What sort of favor do you want?”

Even as he backed away and Cary’s cock fell out of his mouth, Zavala didn’t break eye contact. He kept eyeing Cary with the same smug stare, savoring his naked and needy reactions like a man taking in the presentation of a fine meal.

“I’m weighing my options,” Cayde said, ever-so-slowly-and-deliberately removing his chest armor and cloak. “And setting the mood.”

“This is ridiculous,” said Ikora. “You missed the actual setting of the mood, and now you’re just being gratuitous.”

“You’re allergic to fun,” Cayde replied, dissolving his remaining clothes into glimmer. “Anyways, for the favor? I want his ass.”

“By all means, Cayde,” said Zavala, standing back up and stepping away from Cary’s cock. “I’ve got plans of my own.”

Briefly, Cary felt a twinge of disappointment. Not that he wasn’t excited about Cayde, but the idea of a cock proportionate to Zavala inside him had a certain appeal.

Then again, with how he acted all the time, it was easy to forget that you could see the definition in Cayde’s pecs through thick leather armor. Was pecs the right word? Pectoral plating? Cary tried to distract himself with semantics, but now that he was naked, he couldn't keep himself from thinking that Cayde was aggravatingly attractive.

Cayde-6 had no right to be that hot. He looked like someone had sculpted a greek god out of a crashed sparrow, all sharp angles and sleek curves and jagged metal scars. Built for riding. With every motion, his plating shifted in a dozen tiny and subtle ways, expanding and contracting like muscles.

And then there was his cock. Cary had fucked enough exos that he could tell it wasn’t _entirely_ a custom job — for the most part, it was the same sea-blue plating as the rest of him—but the ribbed vents along the sides secreting lubricant were definitely add-ons. Slick fluid ran through Cayde’s fingers as he handled his shaft, eagerly eyeing Cary’s prone form.

It wasn’t clear if it was bigger than Zavala’s, not at a glance, but the Hunter Vanguard’s dick was disproportionately huge.

He clearly knew it, too, grinning as Cary’s eyes took a tour downwards. “You want me to get you a little drink to sip on while you enjoy the view, Guardian? Champagne? Appletini?”

Cary glared at Cayde. “The view doesn’t matter much if you’re always acting like this.”

Cayde chuckled a little, looking typically smug. He moved closer, cock swaying with each step. “Y’see, Guardian, I’ve heard that before. Actually, I hear it every single time.” He was tantalizingly close now, standing between Cary’s legs, one nimble hand resting on the inside of his left thigh.

Cayde drummed his fingertips against his skin. Cary couldn’t help but shiver a little, immensely frustrated that he knew what he was doing. “Fuck you.”

“Well, if you insist,” Cayde said as he leveled his cock in his left hand, finally close enough to press against Cary’s anus. Cary squirmed, but Ikora was still holding him steady with one hand. He tilted his head back to look at her, desperately hoping she would take the lead before he had to admit he needed Cayde inside him. She shook her head with a sly, knowing look, as she reached down to tease her clit and watch. It was up to Cary to get himself out of this.

But then he looked back down at Cayde, his dick pressing up against Cary’s entrance, and knew his dignity wasn’t worth it. Cary bucked his hips, his breath hitching as the head of Cayde’s lube-slicked cock slipped inside his ass. It was hard and warm and amazing, and he needed more.

“Yeah,” said Cayde, “that’s what I thought.” He leaned closer, his cock driving inch by inch up Cary’s ass until he could feel it prod against his prostate.”So, do you want to take this slow, or –”

Cary put his hand over Cayde’s mouth, shutting him up momentarily. “I don’t want to take it slow,” Cary growled, “I want you to shut up and fuck me as hard as you’re goddamn capable of.”

Cayde kissed his hand and leaned back, and Cary shuddered as he felt him pull out a little. “I can do one of those things.”

“Oh, fuck off, you absolute–”

Cayde slammed his full length into him with a single thrust, and Cary’s words turned into a moan before they could leave his throat. He pulled back and Cary felt the same pleasure in reverse, sensation building to a crescendo in less than a second when the head of Cayde’s cock tugged against the tight ring of pleasure at his entrance, too wide to slip out easily but perfect to give him another little jolt of sensation. Then he gripped Cary’s hips and pushed back into him, in and out even faster than before, his shaft angled slightly upwards to slide against his prostate with every single thrust.

Cary’s own cock bounced on his abdomen as he moved his own hips in tandem, frantically trying to match Cayde’s pace and grind his inner walls against the soft ridges of the vents along his partner’s phallus. His ass overflowed with lube, the wet and nearly frictionless sensation of being fucked by Cayde dominating his thoughts.

“Now, was that so bad?” Cayde asked, not even slowing down as he teased Cary.

“This,” Cary began before his own shaky breath forced him to pause, “this is just barely good enough to be worth your nonsense.”

Zavala laughed out loud from somewhere off to the side, beyond where Cary could see. “Your fighting spirit is commendable, Guardian.”

“I’ve never heard Cayde summed up quite so aptly before,” said Ikora, walking around the table so that she was next to Cary.

“Yeah, yeah. You here to make this challenging for me?” asked Cayde, cocking his head to one side and waggling his eyebrows at Ikora, even as Cary squirmed with his every movement.

“Tempting,” said Ikora, reaching to caress the broad angles of Cayde’s jawline while her other hand snaked down behind his back. “I’d enjoy that.”

Cayde thrust hard and reached new depths in Cary, who had to bite his lip to keep from crying out with the Hunter vanguard now lodged balls-deep in his ass. Trying to focus, he could see Cayde’s expression change as Ikora maneuvered her hand beneath him. “Hello back there,” Cayde remarked, enjoying himself.

Cary felt the exo cock move inside him again, pulling out of him with excruciating slowness. His breathing got shaky as each rib to vent bumped against his prostate on its way, and swore under his breath as each one forced his tight ass hole wide enough to slip past. Carry looked down at himself and realized he was moving without thinking of it, tightening his core and gyrating his hips as he desperately tried to grind against the dick in his ass.

Then Cayde shoved into him hard, Cary’s well-lubed anus offering no resistance against the warm metal shaft rushing into him, slamming right into his pleasure center. Cary yelped, and Cayde smiled like he did in the field, wearing that look every Hunter gets when they’re showing off.

“Not that I don’t appreciate your company, Ikora,” Cayde said, “but I’ve known you for quite a while, and I’m telling you, there is no way you want to miss breaking him in.” He began to pull back again, as slow as before, and Cary realized he planned to keep at this pace. At this rate, Cayde would have him edging for hours. He needed more.

“Yeah?” Cary tried to catch her eyes, and to not think about his own painfully hard and needy cock slapping against him every time Cayde thrust. “You said I’m one of your best warlocks. I’m undefeated in the crucible. You think you can break me? You’re going to have to give it your best shot.”

“Hmm.” Ikora raised a single eyebrow, playfully incredulous. She released Cayde and walked around him. “I’ve made Lord Shaxx say uncle in his own crucible. You may have faced gods and monsters on the battlefield, my warlock, but right now you’re just a new toy to play with.”

“Indeed.” Zavala spoke from somewhere over Cary’s head. “You already seem to be enjoying yourself, Guardian.”

Cary looked up to see that Zavala had lost most of his armor, leaving only the monolith of a man looming over him. “What —anh! — what are you getting at?”

“Watching you try to talk back provides me with a great deal of satisfaction.”

Cary did his best to match Zavala’s gaze, but the steady pounding of cock in his ass was impacting his concentration. “That so? You satisfied yet?”

Zavala placed an arm on either side of Cary’s head and leaned down until he was inches from his face. The sheer mass of his muscles heaving with each breath he took was nearly overwhelming – Cary was tall and powerfully built by warlock standards, but Zavala was easily twice his weight. Then he spoke.

“I’ll be satisfied when you beg.” Zavala withdrew from him, standing once again at his full height, arms folded across his chest.

“Commander –” Cary’s voice failed him again. At this point, wasn’t sure if he could get through a sentence without panting like a bitch in heat. Still, for all his defiant posturing, that didn’t sound so bad to him. “Commander, I was under the impression that you were the responsible, straightlaced one.”

“He’s very talented at that.” Ikora’s voice sounded rich and velvety, drawing Cary’s attention back to its source. She was next to him now, right next to him on the table. “But spending all day being the paragon of Titans can build up an appetite.” She swung one toned leg over him, straddling Cary’s midsection but not lowering herself to meet him.

“And what you know about appetites?” Cary asked, his cock twitching ever so slightly as he watched droplets of her wetness roll down her thigh.

“I know you’re hungry, my Warlock,” Ikora replied, bending at her knees and hips until Cary could feel her dripping labia brush against his shaft. “And I know that despite that, you’ve bitten off more than you can chew.”

Cary gasped as a rugged mechanical hand went to the base of his cock, pulling his foreskin back while aiming it upward. He could feel Ikora’s trimmed curls brush past him, then the nub of her clit rubbing against the underside of his cock, against the bundle of nerves where its shaft met its head.

“I’ve got him ready for you, if you want to show our poor guardian little mercy.” Cayde adjusted his grip on Cary’s dick, and Cary couldn’t help but thrust upwards, his cock spreading Ikora’s wavy lips apart, its head barely inside her but enveloped in her wet bliss.

“Clearly,” Ikora said, narrowing her eyes, “mercy is the last thing he needs.” She spread her legs wider and bent her knees further, lowering herself onto Carrie and pushing his cock deeper into her. She rolled her shoulders behind her to support herself with her arms, but tilted her hips forward, pressing the shape of him against her in her wall and her G-spot.

She waited for a moment, an uncharacteristic pride written on her face as she looked down at Cary. Cayde continued to ram into his ass like clockwork, and Cary found himself compelled to thrust after each impact, his stiff desperation straining against the slippery pressure of her depths.

“An admirable effort, Guardian.” Ikora sounded as warm and unyielding as she felt. “But in time, you will learn to submit.”

Cary didn’t get a chance to say otherwise. Ikora began to ride him, tightening and relaxing as she moved up and down his cock, not in tandem with cade but opposite his motions. As the long exo cock buried itself to the hilt inside Cary’s ass, Ikora rose up; when Cayde pulled back, she brought herself down on Cary’s shaft, sending radiant pleasure from its head down its length.

And then they started to pick up speed.

“Fuck,” said Cary. It was the only word that came to mind. “Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, God, fuck, I, fuck —”

“It’s like music to my ears,” said Cayde, thrusting between each word. He reached under Ikora’s arm, feeling for the bottom of the tight black top that sweat had plastered to her skin. Ikora made a low “Mmm” in agreement, wearing an expression that might be called contentment if every muscle from her abs to her ass wasn’t working to wring pleasure out of Cary’s dick.

Cayde’s fingers finally found purchase, slipping under Ikora’s shirt and peeling it up to her collarbone. Her naked breasts slipped out from underneath it, glistening with sweat as the Hunter’s nimble fingers moved across them. Even as Cayde fondled her chest, kneading her tits in his hands, Ikora never seemed to lose control like Cary was doing. Her devious smile grew wider, her pleasure clearly written across her face, but the warlock Vanguard was in no way overwhelmed by the sensation; instead it motivated her, every ripple of pleasure doubling back on Carrie as she fucked him into oblivion.

Until she slowed again. For an instant, Cary was worried that she had finished without him noticing. Then Cayde began to slow down too, and Cary certainly would’ve noticed him finish, the head of his cock dragging itself along the roof of his passage. Cary opened his mouth to make some kind of smartass comment, but the agonizing contrast between having his brains fucked out and this deliberate slowness stole his words from him. Instead, he felt a shadow fall over him, and looked up.

Zavala stood over Cary, all his armor removed but somehow even more imposing without it. Cary found himself picturing the Vanguard commander like this in battle, unprotected but unscarred and unkillable, Guardians obeying his orders with unquestioning devotion while enemies scattered and ran.

It was a ridiculous fantasy, of course; a Guardian bearing himself like that in battle would have every wire rifle insight pointed at him, and would need a swift resurrection in the best of cases. Still, supplicated before him like this, ridiculous fantasy came easily to carry. He could barely see Zavala’s face with his barrel-like chest in his way, his biceps were easily the side of the size of Cary’s head, and only inches above him, the broad thick muscles of Zavala’s trunk met his wide hips with very defined cumgutters. One of his hands reached lower, and Cary turned his head, straining to get a better look. Before he could, though, Zavala’s other hand stopped him, cupping his entire face with a touch that was at once gentle and merciless.

A chuckle rippled through Zavala’s huge frame, a rich heavy sound that carried the weight of a promise. “By now, Guardian, you should know to always watch your six.”

“I am watching,” was all Cary managed. Ikora’s walls continued to squeeze Cary’s cock up and down, and Cayde’s length slid in and out of his ass, both at the same torturous pace; still, his eyes never drifted downward. Cary remained fixed on Zavala, his resolve wearing down until he considered begging his commander to make his move.

Realizing how close Zavala’s finger was to his mouth, Cary moved to suck it — but the moment his tongue touched Zavala, he pulled his hand back, seemingly satisfied. Cary pushed his pelvis against Cayde and Ikora, desperate, needy. He was doing most of the work now, pathetically gyrating his hips, ruled by his need to fill and be filled.

As Cary gave in beneath him, Zavala planted one leg on the table, bending his knee and leaning forward. Cary remembered Zavala striking this pose as he gave a speech once. Lying below him now, looking up at his naked thigh, was a very different experience (though no less inspiring). His gaze was drawn down the length of Zavala’s taut quadriceps, following the muscle back to its source.

Before he could get a good look, the full length of Zavala’s cock slapped down onto Cary’s face, its head landing tantalizingly close to his lips. It was every bit as intimidating as Zavala himself, its pale blue flesh and pretty veins filling his vision, hot against his face. It throbbed with Zavala’s heartbeat and smelled like sweat and the ocean, its musk a salty counterpart to Ikora’s acidic fragrance.  

Cary couldn’t tell exactly how long it was — he was too close to even guess — but it was thicker than Cayde’s, even accounting for the vents along the exo’s length. “Girth” seemed like an inadequate word. Zavala’s shaft was big enough that it exerted its own gravity, and it was pulling Cary in.

“Wow,” said Cary, his pupils dilating as he took in the sight.

Zavala made a throaty noise, pleased. “Having second thoughts?”

“No,” said Cary, trying to sound deadpan to disguise his hunger. “I’m just surprised that it’s exactly as bald and blue down here.”

Cayde burst out laughing. Zavala almost smiled; then he rammed his bald blue cock right down Cary’s throat.

Cary’s lips were already slick and parted, his mouth open a little as he imagined Zavala’s flavor, pictured that soft-hard shaft against his tongue. It was all he could think of. He still wasn’t ready.

He had to unhinge his jaw to accommodate the immensity of Zavala’s cock, opening as wide as he could only to discover that it wasn’t enough. His mouth was filled completely, his tongue pressed flat against the shaft, the head of a cock poking into his throat. Cary felt a familiar lurching feeling and gagged, unable to stop himself at first, wanting to cough and sputter. But he was a Guardian, and he wanted Zavala to fuck his face more than he wanted to breathe. Suppressing his instincts, Cary swallowed Zavala’s shaft as best he could, drinking him in with undisguised lust.

Zavala let out a contented sigh but pulled back, his cock nearly slipping all the way out of Cary’s mouth. Cary panicked and began frantically licking at the head, needing that fullness in him again. Undeterred, Zavala ran a hand through Cary’s hair and began to speak.

“Now, I know that as a Guardian you have a substantial amount of endurance, but if you need a resurrection it’ll kill the mood for everyone involved. So, if you feel pushed beyond your limits, tap your hand three times against the table and I’ll ease up. Do you understand?”

Cary nodded as vigorously as he could, keeping in mind that his lips were still closed around Zavala’s cock.

Zavala slowly thrust forward, his cock inching deeper in. “Now, do you want me to go easy on you?”

Cary shook his head and swirled his tongue around the tip of Zavala’s dick, inviting him deeper in.

Zavala answered his hungry eyes with a satisfied smile. “You continue to impress, Guardian.”

He thrust, plowing into Cary’s wet and wanting mouth, fucking his face. In and out, no gentleness, no restraint, just hot flesh against the back of Cary’s throat with an intensity and a need that finally measured up to Cary’s own. He felt relieved that Zavala didn’t seem to be quite as long as Cayde, but he was so inhumanly thick that he filled Cary’s mouth completely, giving him some kind of primal satisfaction.

Just as he began to get used to the powerful rhythm of Zavala’s cock inside him, Cayde-6 and Ikora began to pick up the pace. Cary’s ass clenched tighter around Cayde’s dick as he sped up, and he could feel lube sloshing out of his ass just as he felt every single vent rubbing against his insides. Ikora spread her legs wide as she fingered her clit and rocked her entire body, the wet texture of her walls contracting around his cock every time it brushed past her G-spot. All of his pleasure centers were being stimulated simultaneously, and the Vanguard commander was ramming his cock down Cary’s throat with enthusiasm. The ecstasy of being fucked penetrated his body and mind.

Wave after wave of pleasure radiated through him, and Cary’s eyes began to roll back in his head — but something caught his attention. Resting amid Ikora’s bookshelves, there was a wide prism of black glass, and Cary could see himself reflected in its surface. The violet light of the void danced across his skin now, its cold kisses making his whole body buzz with pleasure. He could see Zavala with one leg still braced on the table, thrusting into Cary’s mouth faster and deeper. As he felt Zavala’s cock slip further down his throat, he realized that the light was the Titan’s overshield, giving Cary stamina beyond his limits.

And despite that, Cary knew he would reach those limits soon.

Ikora was tilting her head back to share a kiss with Cayde, which Cary’s own feverish motion quickly forced apart. Cayde half-laughed and half-swore, panting a little as his cock jackhammered Cary’s asshole. “I bet he’s getting close,” he remarked, winking at Ikora. “You’re the only warlock with any real stamina.” Cary wanted to protest, but he wanted to keep Zavala inside his mouth even more.

“You’re right.” Ikora basked in the pleasure, her eyes closing as Cayde teased her nipples and she pressed her clit against the base of Cary’s shaft. 

The last sliver of rebellion left in Cary realized something — he didn’t need to open his mouth to show Cayde what he thought. He raised a hand and flipped the Hunter Vanguard off.

Cade grinned. “It’s cute that you’re trying to look cocky. I’ll tell you what: if you can last another ten seconds, drinks are on me.”

Cary didn’t know how he could respond; he never got the chance to find out. Deep inside him, Cayde’s cock began to vibrate, and it didn’t slow its pace one bit. The ribbed metal shaft buzzed as it slammed Cary’s overflowing asshole, and each time a vent rubbed against his prostate he knew he was another step closer to climax. The sensation was maddening, overwhelming, addictive, and he moved his hips with an animal intensity that matched Cayde and Ikora’s own, every vibration driving his own cock into her drenched pussy.

Cayde had given him ten seconds. He lasted five.

Pleasure welled up at the head of his shaft and deep inside his ass, the distinct vulnerabilities of each sensation intermingling and washing over him. The rapturous feeling began to bloom within him, and he could feel hot cum erupt out of his cock. It filled Ikora, thick and sticky, and slid down his wet length.

Heat exploded inside Cary’s mouth as Zavala made one final thrust, cum shooting down his throat. It tasted salty and musky and a little bit sweet, not a flavor Cary would describe as “good” — but one that he craved nonetheless, drinking it down greedily.

Ikora shook as she came, finished off by Cary’s own wild orgasmic spasms. She kept moving, and  so did Cary, their climax hanging in the air like a sustained note.

Finally, Cayde came, extra lubricant shooting out the head of his cock and every single vent. The feeling forced Cary’s orgasm to a second peak, and his mind went blank, drowning in the feeling.

Cary didn’t have another coherent thought until Cayde had pulled out of him, lube spilling out and not showing any signs of stopping. He had swallowed as much of Zavala’s load as he could, but some had spilled out his mouth and across his face, and his own pearly cum had splashed out across his stomach. Some still dripped down Ikora’s legs, shining in the light.

“Now that’s a pretty picture,” Cayde said, looking smug as hell.

Perhaps if the interior of Cary's mind wasn't a thrumming white-hot haze of endorphins, he may have managed the conscious thought of _I am going to punch him._ But even if he could manage that thought, he couldn't manage the action. The overshield was long gone. His limbs were jelly.

"You ti—" he coughed up a bit more cum and swallowed hard, his eyes tearing up, "You timed the overshield on purpose, huh? Waited for it to run out?"

"Nah, Warlocks are just predictable," said Cayde, earning him a short elbow from Ikora.

Ikora stroked her chin as she looked down at him, appraising Cary’s limp, messy, spent form sprawled out across the table. “Regardless, you make quite the work of art,” she said.

Cary blinked a few times, coming to his senses but unready to attempt to getting up. “Okay,” he breathed, voice unsteady. “I’ll let you take the commemorative photo you all clearly want, but only if you’re in it too.”

The members of the Vanguard exchanged a quick glance. “Well, if you insist,” said Cayde, crouching next to Cary and resting his hand on his thigh. “Soooo,” he drawled, “Whose ghost has to take the photo?”

“I think order of seniority sounds appropriate,” advised Zavala, nearly hiding his amusement.

“God dammit,” said Cary, blushing beneath the cum.

 


End file.
